Poems
by ErochikkuNeko
Summary: So there really isn't a category for this kinda stuff, but I really wanted to put it up, so it's an ever growing collection of poems i've written. Enjoy :D
1. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

True love at heart.

But it was all over,

Before it could start.

He promised her forever.

She gave him new life.

They never thought,

It would all end that night.

Friends forever.

They promised they'd be.

But the "I love yous" still hurt

And he couldn't even see.

Each five word message,

Each fleeting call,

Was slowly killing her—

After all.


	2. Damn Time

I'm sick of the pain heartbreak and lies

I'm sick of you hiding behind some stupid disguise.

If you love me so much,

Get the fuck up and show me!

If you want to be here,

Take the damn time to know me!


	3. My Daughter

I'm tired of doing all that they say,

I'm tired of not getting my way.

She thinks that I'll give up my life,

So she can have her own.

I'm sorry bitch,

But you're wrong.

I'm tired of never having a say.

Never getting my way.

I won't throw my life away,

Because you're unfit to be her mother

In every way.

She's your damn kid,

Quit pawning her on me.

If this keeps up,

I'll take her away.

And despite your cries of dismay,

You'll never see _my_ daughter again.

That's my final say.

That's my way.


	4. The Perfect Start

Bullets from the gun

Blood on the knife

Forgiveness for the sins

Cost him her life.

"I love you so,"

But the words weren't true.

So with her last breath

She bid him ado.

She couldn't face the pain.

And he seemed to be falling away.

What she refused to know,

Was that she still felt the same.

If he said two words,

Or called her by name,

She became tangled in the lies

Of this love struck man.

And sadly, what he couldn't prove,

Was that each word was true.

So all he has left is her gun from the drawer

And his knife in his hand.

He writes this last note and cuts out his heart.

Hoping this will be,

The perfect start.


	5. Wait and See

Everything about you

Scares me a little.

Like all the time that you spend,

To make me feel special.

All the things that you do,

The words that you say,

To ensure I have everything my way.

I'll admit that it makes me,

Feel like you care.

And I seem to know,

You'll always be there.

Yet there's a fear inside

Screaming to me.

"This love won't last!"

So I wait and I'll see.


	6. Beautiful

"You're so beautiful."

That's what he said,

Seconds before our relationship

Was dead.

He didn't see the point

And chose her over me

And now it's obvious what I missed,

Didn't see.

No matter how much he loved me,

It was a proven fact,

That once there was someone there to care for,

You were never going back.


	7. It's Behind Me

They burn every inch of my flesh,

These words you said would make me feel better.

It's hard to see, like looking through mesh.

It's a shame, you shoulda just left her.

But now my heart is open wide.

Destroying your life, one bit at a time.

It may seem sad, but that's my way

Of leaving you behind.


	8. Hate to Love You

Words tear at my heart

And the bleeding starts.

I don't understand.

Was this your plan?

All along did you mean,

To be so cruel to me?

Or is it my mind,

Pretending to think clearly.

It wouldn't be the first time

It'll never be the last

Yet, doesn't it seem I'll never be able

To put this love in the past?

It hurts so much to say the words

And I still know they're true.

God dammit, dear,

I hate to love you!


	9. Weak

You keep asking why.

But it's not like you care.

What happened to I promise?

I'll always be there?

Yeah, those were lies.

I tried to shield my eyes.

But when I was there for you,

And you couldn't be,

I was done-see?

Everyone hates me.

Everything's the same.

I thought you'd be different.

But you sure proved me wrong.

When I fall they'll be happy.

And I see the smug grin on your face.

Because you know I feel out of place.

You pretended you cared,

That you'd be there.

And I see the fakeness in your words as we speak.

I'm done with you, girl.

I'm not that weak.


End file.
